dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scarlet2435
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Penny Pinchelow! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 06:29, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a lot for editing this wiki for me. This wiki has been totally neglected and I think somebody needs to oversee the expansion of this wiki. When you put in images of a character, you really should put it in the infobox. Putting other relatable images in a gallery is acceptable too though. I think it's also time to remove certain infoboxes and replace them with character infoboxes like I did with the Lloyd Christmas page. SS2000 (talk) 16:28, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Would you like ne to edit a page for you as an example of what you should be doing? SS2000 (talk) 09:03, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes please Don't worry. It's already been taken care of. SS2000 (talk) 10:13, June 18, 2018 (UTC) I've been wondering, how do you create an infobox? SS2000 (talk) 19:08, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I know. What I meant was, how did you manage to create infoboxes for the actor pages? SS2000 (talk) 19:18, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I caught User:Jyrusshipper removing Dumb and Dumberer information from character pages again. I've undid those edits. Oh, and happy birthday. SS2000 (talk) 07:10, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi. Sorry I haven't been active in a while. I was in the South of France for about a week and a half with no WiFi. But I'm home now. SS2000 (talk) 05:54, July 12, 2018 (UTC) It was amazing. SS2000 (talk) 09:16, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I've gotten a head start on deleting the infoboxes on the actors because I just don't think it's wise to create an individual infobox on just one real life person because you're giving yourself too much work to do. Instead, try creating just one real life person infobox and we'll pop them on the actor pages. (It's similar to how we already have an singular infobox about the characters). I've also taken out certain categories in these pages because they interfere with the character pages a little bit. I was also thinking over the course of time, I could get a head start on creating articles about foreign dub actors since I have a vast knowledge about them. (Particularly the Italian ones). SS2000 (talk) 14:34, July 22, 2018 (UTC) This is what the infobox should contain: *Gender: *Born: (Include place of birth, birth name and current age) *Died: (Include place of death and age at time of death) *Cause of death: (If the person is deceased) *Occupation: *Nationality: *Parents: *Siblings: *Spouse: *Partner: *Children: *Role: It's just some of the same information as you had before. SS2000 (talk) 14:42, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Check out the Dumb and Dumber pages. Somebody completely vandalized everything and deleted a bunch of stuff. We should let an admin know about this. As far as I'm concerned, they vandalized pretty much every page to the point where it's going to take a while to edit everything back that needs to be put back to the way it was. They added spanish words too to some of the pages. I also figured out who did it. His username is Memebigboy4 I've managed to successfully undo User:Memebigboy4's edits to the wiki and I've threatened to report him to an admin if he dares to do it again. I couldn't undo the edits done to the Harry Dunne page due to conflicting edits. I'll give it a few more tries though. SS2000 (talk) 11:18, July 29, 2018 (UTC) I've created two articles about these foreign dub actors: Pino Quartullo and Roberto Pedicini. They voiced Lloyd in the Italian dubbed versions of Dumb and Dumber and Dumb and Dumber To respectively. If we're going to create articles about foreign dub actors we should pop them in the International Voice Actors category. SS2000 (talk) 17:34, August 20, 2018 (UTC)